User blog:JKGame/Baldi vs Archimedes: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Heyoooo, Epic Rap Battles of The Universe is back! And we start our return with a battle that wasn't even hinted at in the news? Ok, I was originally going to do The Sims vs Tomodachi Life, but I thought of this matchup recently and loved it a lot, so I decided to delay the other battle to come after this one. And no more delays for it. I promise. For now, let's dive right into this! "Greek mathematician, Archimedes, and title character of the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, Baldi, rap against each other to see who is truly better at math, but wait, Baldi won't be alone in this fight..." Audio by PixelNova: https://soundcloud.com/silence3/archvsbaldcover Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! ' ' Begin! 'Archimedes:' I made it clear not to disturb my circles, yet you come here for a fight The only scary part about your game is the graphics. Now that's quite a sight! Your method of horror has been exhausted, relying solely on jumpscares When it comes to your chances of winning, I'd say it's as thin as your one strand of hair I'm the leading man in antiquity, while you're just a knockoff of Slenderman! Who's Syr-accused of being nothing but a fad like Bendy, Tattletail, and FNAF! With flow like bath water, it's clear that Mavis Beacon is screwed I'll take a dump On this Sphere and Cylinder and send him back to his school! 'Baldi:' Oh, hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse, Archimedes! But Playtime's over, so take a seat! I can beat you in one clean sweep, sweep, sweep! You may have done great things, but it's too bad no one remembers you exist! And I'd grade your works an F! There's room for improvement on your treatises! I'll blast you out like a can of B-Soda! I don't think you ever multiplied or had a wife! I'll use your Principle, drown you, and leave you as a Floating Body from my flow and rhymes! I get angrier for every weak line you spit, so I'll give you eight good slaps! I'd send you to detention, but I suggest you instead GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! 'Archimedes:' Eureka! It looks like I figured out why your game sucks to the core! It's a glitchy, ugly mess! And now you expect people to donate some shiny quarters?! Your victory's just as impossible as the math problems you like to give And you constant-ly spank kids for failing them? Sound likes an overreaction! What's Sonic's Schoolhouse plus more boredom? I'll let you do the math You have excellent ears, yet you can't hear that you can't rap! Your game was part of a contest, and it didn't even get 1st Prize! I stole your victory like a Bully! Beating you was as easy as pi! 'Viktor Strobovski:' Oh, hello there, Archimedes. I'm VERY GLAD to join this bout! No need to worry though, Baldi, I'm here to help you out! Let's Mr. Mix things up! Not even in little puss mode, will you be able to beat us two! You seem to lack knowledge in rapping, so how about you hit the notebooks? Keep thinking that you're still relevant, and you'll lose your sanity, man! You're only known for your catchphrase! Pascal has you beat in important works of math! You should not have done this. Now you have no choice but to surrender Or suffer the same fate you had when you ignored that Roman soldier! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo falls down in a bathtub only to jump back out and say-) EUREKA! RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Poll Who won? Baldi and Viktor Archimedes Hints for the next battle You already know who's next. Trivia *Baldi's opponent was originally going to be Matthew Santoro, but obviously it didn't happen. Rap Meanings Coming Soon... Opponent in need for hire Zephyr Breeze Category:Blog posts